fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairies
Fairies are magical beings who grant wishes to miserable children on Earth. Their homeword is Fairy World and are ruled by the Fairy Council. Information Most fairies follow the same basic anatomy: They have small bodies, about the size of a human child (Exceptions include: the Tooth Fairy, the Amazonian Fairies, or the Ancient Fairy Warriors like Jorgen Von Strangle). They have a pair of insect like wings, and yellow crowns that float an inch or two above their heads. They typically carry magic wands that are shaped like black sticks with a yellow star at the end. Fairies are almost always seen floating, the exception to this is Jorgen, who has a jet pack instead of wings, and is usually standing on the ground. Fairies are naturally immortal, and although they age and mature just like humans do, the aging process is much slower than that of a human. For example, Cosmo and Wanda have looked more or less the same for over 10,000 years, usually only changing their style of clothing and hair to the style appropriate of the time frame and or location. Fairies are often way more resilient to injury than humans and can survive situations that they could not, along with having the ability to self heal. However, they are not indestructible, as they can be killedhttp://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/No_Substitute_For_Crazy!. They can catch certain magical diseases such as magic back-up, the Fairy Flu and Chicken Poofs though these diseases are not fatal to the fairy, they can still be dangerous to the fairy and those around them. The source of all fairy magic is the 'The Big Wand', a large tower in Fairy World which draws on the human belief of fairieshttp://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Crocker_Shocker. This gives them their ability to float, as well as several other abilities through their magic wands . Background Hundreds of millenniums ago, the fairies fought a long war against the darkness. They were able to subdue the darkness temporarily, becoming stars in the heavens in the process, until a chosen one could come along and defeat the darkness. Many Fairies since then have used their magic to help sad human children on Earth until they grow up. They currently all live in Fairy World, except for the ones currently acting as Fairy Godparents to children on Earth. Jorgen and the Fairy Council act as the de facto leaders of the fairies. Every number of years, every Fairy has to go through a bad day where they are "bad" instead of good. Fairy Godparents Fairy Godparents are assigned to children who are miserable to help make thier lives easier until adulthood. To become a Godparent, you have to go to the Fairy Academy, or Spellementary School. Fairies maintain a strict policy of secrecy, if any godchild reveals the existence of their fairy or any other fairy, they will lose their fairy and anyone in the vicinity will have their memories wiped, including the godchild forever. These rules, and more, exist withing a book called Da Rules, and are enforced by Jorgen and the Fairy Council. Fairy Animals There are also fairy versions of the animals on Earth. Fairy animals have magic just like fairies but it works a bit different. The magic fairy animals have are related to what type of animal they are. For example, Sparky possesses "dog magic", allowing him to disguise himself as a bone for example. Abilities Being able to use magic gives the fairies a number of powers and abilities., most of which require a Fairy Wand in order to perform. *They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules, ranging from the smallest of tasks such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality changes. *They can fly/float. *They can shapeshift or simply disguise. *They do not die from natural causes, and are able to survive things that would kill most humans. *They can teleport (this ability is called "Poofing") themselves or an object nearly any place they want. **In some cases, it is shown that they can use this ability when they don't have their wands. *They can also use their magic to heal their wounds and the wounds of others, such as their godchildren. *If a fairy is a baby, they will have access to powerful and unstable magic, though the baby can learn to control the magic. Weaknesses *Diseases, such as Chicken Poofs, Fairy Flu, etc. *If they lose their wands, they cannot grant wishes and lose access to a lot of their abilities. *If The Big Wand loses power, shuts down, or it's "signal" is blocked, fairies will be nearly defenseless. *If their godchild makes conspicuous wishes, then the fairies will risk being discovered. *If their fagiggly glands could go bad, they will shapeshift uncontrollably. *They are unable to use their magic if trapped in a butterfly net. *They are attracted to Rump Roast, and it can be used to lure and trap them.http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_GodCouple List of some Notable Fairies *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Fairy Council *Jorgen *Tooth Fairy *Big Daddy *Papa Cosmo *Mama Cosma *Binky *Rip Studwell *Juandissimo *Mrs. Powers *Blonda *Bob *The April Fool *The Sandman (Mattress King) *Cupid *Swizzle *Irving *Fairy Hart *Schnozmo *Fairy Mason *Piero Fairywinkle *Carmine Fairywinkle *Guido Fairywinkle *Rocco Da Recycler *Stan *Fairy Reassignment Workers *Nana *Leonard *Wallet Fairy Animals *Sparky *Cupid's Fairy Dog See also *Fairy Magic *Fairy Godparents *Godchildren *Human *Anti-Fairies *Pixies *Wands *Fairy World Gallery of Fairies BigDaddy.png|Big Daddy Fairywinkle MamaCosma.jpg|Mama Cosma Binky.jpg|Binky Abdul Blonda.png|Blonda Fairywinkle Bob_Glimmer.png|Bob Glimmer FairlyOddParents_Cosmo_01.jpg|Cosmo Cosma Timmy and Chloe's Fairy Godfather Wanda.jpg|Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma Timmy and Chloe's Fairy Godmother Babypoof_fairlyoddbaby_screengrab.jpg|Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma Timmy and Chloe's Fairy Godbrother Jorgen_von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle Leader of the fairies. ToothFairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Tiny_timmy85.jpg|Tinklebell ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 01 16.35.jpg|Simon Sparklefield DrRipStudwell.jpg|Rip Studwell Juandissimo.jpg|Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy's former godfather. FoolsDayOut063.png|The April Fool 4573 (4).jpg|Harvey Sandman Fairly_odd_cupid.jpg|Cupid Luthor Lex.jpg|Luthor Lex Franco.jpg|Franco the Butcher Portrait-Swizzle.jpg|Swizzle Portrait-Irving.jpg|Irving Ancient Fairy Warrior.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Rocco.jpg|Rocco Da Recycler FairyHart.png|Fairy Hart Schnozmo.png|Schnozmo Cosma GenieMeanieMinieMo154.jpg|Fairy Mason Martha.png|Dolores Amazonian Fairy.png|Amazonian Fairy Colon the Clown.png|Colon the Clown Carnival Boss.png|Carnival Boss Flayvin.png|Flayvin PapaCosmo.jpg|Papa Cosmo Mrs. Powers.png|Mrs. Powers LeonardVonStrangle.png|Leonard Von Strangle AWishTooFar223.jpg|Fairy Judge Stan.png|Stan Joshua Applebee's Fairy.png|Joshua Applebee's Fairy Pets File:Character large 332x363 sparky.png|Sparky, Timmy's former Fairy Godpet Cupid's Fairy Dog.PNG|Cupid's Fairy Dog Trivia *According to Temporary Fairy, there are at least 81,004 Fairies *It's confirmed in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots that fairies like Krabby Patties. References Category:Magical Category:Species Category:Fairies Category:Terms